


那些和你有关的故事（下）

by sentipeach



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentipeach/pseuds/sentipeach
Kudos: 3





	那些和你有关的故事（下）

这两年的人生是在坐过山车。林煐岷早上不情不愿地睁开眼，今天赖床这五分钟放空得出的结论是，这两年的确是在坐过山车。

林煐岷慢吞吞地穿衣服时想，2017年，他一度以为梦想触手可及，下一秒就被现实的浪头掀翻在沙滩上。但好在，金东贤是来拯救他的天使。那个夏天，林煐岷22岁的夏天，从19岁的金东贤身上收获了很多勇气。其实林煐岷本来不是这么敏感脆弱的人。只不过是因为有了可以依靠和倾诉的人，才给这些迷茫委屈焦虑的情绪找到了出口。

本来他可以自己扛下来，也应当自己扛下来。就像什么都没有发生过一样继续奔跑，但因为金东贤，他可以不用独自背负着这么多情绪。所以，谢谢你，东贤啊。

是什么时候出现的裂痕呢？林煐岷揉揉太阳穴，有点头疼。屋外田雄又在催他快点，马上得去公司开会了。

昨天林煐岷又梦到了去年的圣诞节。其实他生日那天挺快乐的，金东贤给他煮了海带汤，亲手做了生日蛋糕。那天晚上，金东贤也第一次那么主动缠上他后背，那么主动向他索取更多温度。金东贤在他身下邀请他品尝禁果，狡黠的上挑眼引诱他，“哥哥…快一点…进来嘛…”

过了不久金东贤又受不住，眼角噙着泪水求饶，“哥哥轻一点，要…被你…撞坏了…”

金东贤双颊绯红，眼泪汪汪的样子，只能让林煐岷更想欺负他。林煐岷亲吻，准确的说是啃咬着他的耳垂，身下用力地顶到最深处，在他耳边悄声说，“是这样被哥哥撞坏吗？”

林煐岷双臂紧紧抱着金东贤，和他肌肤相贴。下身的旖旎春光倒是正好相反，金东贤夹林煐岷夹得紧，林煐岷大脑一片空白，他要退出来，被金东贤抓住手臂拦下了，“哥哥，别，射给我吧。” 

林煐岷低头看着金东贤一双桃花眼染上的迷离情欲，又看向他红肿的嘴唇，低头在金东贤嘴唇里攻城略地，交换着口中尚存的奶油蛋糕的味道，然后金东贤发现，林煐岷在他身体里，又硬了。林煐岷觉得这世界好像成了釜山那片海，他和金东贤在海浪上起起落落，一同攀向更高的潮头。

可为什么前一天他们还是最亲密无间的恋人，第二天金东贤就能对他说出那么绝情的话。后来林煐岷想明白了，可能这就是分手炮吧。圣诞节过后的早上，再娇艳的玫瑰也会出现在低价抛售的货架上，再香甜的苹果也逃脱不了被降价处理的命运。

那天早上金东贤先起床了，喊林煐岷起床吃饭。林煐岷一把抓住金东贤，把他揽进怀里裹进被子里，“乖，再睡会儿。”

金东贤也挺贪恋这个宽阔温暖的怀抱，可他下了很大决心，不想功亏一篑。金东贤正色到，“别闹了，我有话跟哥说。”

林煐岷也听出金东贤不是在开玩笑，乖乖起床到饭桌前坐好。

“什么事？” 

“先吃饭吧。”

往常他们做爱之后，金东贤都要喊腰酸背疼，赖着林煐岷使唤他。怎么今天摇身一变仿佛金东贤才是上面那个，林煐岷暗自腹诽。

“吃好了吗？”金东贤放下筷子问林煐岷。

林煐岷觉得今天金东贤的情绪很不一样，连忙绽放出最好看的笑容，“嗯嗯吃好了！”是不是昨天晚上太用力了，林煐岷惴惴地想。

“我们分手吧哥” 金东贤一字一句没有犹豫，就像当初他说在一起的时候那样。

林煐岷的笑容僵在脸上，“什么？”

“我说，分手吧，我累了。”  
金东贤语气平淡，面无表情。

林煐岷一瞬间觉得自己被谁判了死刑，“为什么？我做错什么了吗？”林煐岷越过桌子去捉金东贤的手，被他躲开了。

金东贤扭头看着窗外的皑皑白雪不去看林煐岷满脸的委屈。

“是啊，哥说我是小太阳。那年夏天，我把摔碎了的自己拼起来温暖你，可你呢？”

“哥，我不是小太阳你知道的吧？我不可能真的像太阳一样永远温暖谁。这个世界上，谁也没法拯救谁，这对谁来说都不公平。”

金东贤像是法官在宣读判决书，冷漠又理性。林煐岷想，啊我的确是被他判了死刑，原来我都没办法想象和他分手要怎样度过余生，可他连反驳的勇气都没有。金东贤说完就去厨房刷碗，“哥，你的碗我也刷了。”

林煐岷还呆呆的坐在餐桌旁，“……谢谢”

林煐岷自觉不是乐于给旁人添麻烦的人，也不是死缠烂打的人。虽然林煐岷身体里有个声音在咆哮我不分手，也有抱住他的冲动。那好吧，既然他想，既然他要分手。

为什么我又在掉眼泪，他们正在去公司的路上，林煐岷趁没人发现，悄悄擦了眼泪。

就像是林煐岷不知道，金东贤转身走向厨房时，也红了眼眶。他怕自己再晚走一秒就舍不得了，他把水龙头开到最大，像那些狗血又矫情的电视剧，怕林煐岷听到他的哽咽。太容易被发现了，金东贤吸吸鼻子，前一阵经纪人试探他是不是和林煐岷在一起了，金东贤刷完一个碗，狠狠丢进碗柜。要组新团了，一点差错都不能有，金东贤又把第二个碗扔进碗橱。金东贤知道，林煐岷不会缠着他不放手，他向来都是一个极尊重他意愿的人。算了，成年人的世界，最后都是两个字，算了。

那天之后，金东贤脸上再也找不出相爱的痕迹。金东贤待他一如往常，是大辉佑镇的贴心温暖的哥哥，也是他和田雄乖巧懂事的弟弟，“是我一直想要追随的哥哥啊，但了解多了以后好像是我照顾他多一些”，金东贤笑着对镜头说。

金东贤坦坦荡荡的态度越发让林煐岷感觉自己像个怨妇。别扭的心情模糊了时间的界限，林煐岷每天都在认真生活，努力忽视心里那个声音，“凭什么我们要错过？”

金东贤的话他想明白了，是啊，谁也不能拯救谁，可有人分担总要比独自承受要好一些吧。“任谁看，东贤在这种情况下都受伤了，但他也不会说，哥我因为这件事不开心了，感觉是自己一个人在房间里会想很多的孩子。”林煐岷若有所思地对镜头说。

金东贤后来看这段采访，他怎么会不懂自己呢？这个世界上，连和他一起出生的同胞哥哥，都未必能够像林煐岷一样，清晰地捕捉到他的情绪变化。在他看来哥哥有些木讷，却能事无巨细照顾到他。他说的话有一半是真心，这个世界上没有谁能一直温暖谁，他不应该让哥哥负担起拯救他的义务，这对林煐岷不公平，金东贤想。

再次出道以后，公司给两个人安排了新的营业cp。金东贤有时候看着林煐岷由朴佑镇闹他，才明白林煐岷不光会对他这么包容。林煐岷本来就这么温柔，只是那个时间恰好遇上了他，被他趁虚而入，如果遇上的是别人也是一样美好的爱情。一直都是他想要的太多，还嫌林煐岷给的少。

金东贤试着去接受现状，然后他发现自己做不到，真正分开以后，才知道分不开，才知道理智让他后退半步，感情就让他前进一步。他看到林煐岷和朴佑镇营业，就变本加厉和田雄互动，他也知道这样挺幼稚的。可他就想看林煐岷的反应嘛，他想确认哥哥是不是像他一样表面毫不关心，实则在桌子底下攥紧了拳头。

金东贤后来发现，在台上，林煐岷向来不避讳什么，由着他们闹。可在待机室和后台和公司，就用各种理由把田雄支开。什么嘛，和我一样幼稚。转眼出道四个月了，他们也在准备第二次回归。金东贤小窗敲朴佑镇，记得给我编一个能摸到煐岷哥胸的动作，朴佑镇回了ok，金东贤觉得自己快忍不住了，给我个台阶下吧哥哥。

这天练习间隙，金东贤赖在同乡哥哥身上，眼神却又瞟向了练习室里正在拍武打片的林煐岷和朴佑镇。最后朴佑镇被林煐岷仗着身高优势摁在地上，林煐岷傻乎乎地说，“你看，哥还是哥吧！"

朴佑镇冲他比个大拇指，“不愧是你！”

金东贤看着他俩这个姿势突然有点脸红，站起来摔门走了。田雄一脸懵，“谁惹他了？” 李大辉眨眨眼，没说话。

金东贤果然在公司楼顶，林煐岷想择日不如撞日，他走过去站在他身旁，看着远处的汉江。

“要跳下去吗？如果这样能永远跟你在一起我也没意见。”

金东贤嘴角抽了抽，“发什么疯？”

“怎么今天不演要一直追随我的好弟弟了？”

金东贤气急了，伸手要打林煐岷，手被林煐岷抓住了。林煐岷看着金东贤俊朗的眉眼，他好像又长高了一点，能和他平视了。

“东东啊，”他好久没这样称呼我了，金东贤突然心里一片柔软，“东东啊，你的人生也有幸福的权利，不是吗？”

“是啊，我也想做个自私的人。”金东贤没有反驳他，出乎意料的点点头。

“东东啊，你还愿意，以爱人的名义陪在我身边吗？不是同事，不是弟弟。”林煐岷说这话的时候，金东贤感觉他都要哭出来了。

“哥，我真的，忍得很辛苦。”

下一秒金东贤又回到了他熟悉的宽阔怀抱。他在林煐岷颈窝处蹭蹭，还是他送给林煐岷的香水。

“可是哥，我真的害怕。”

“东东，没能给你安全感是我的错。可是，答应我以后不要自己忍着，相信我好吗？虽说我不能时时刻刻守护你，但保护我的只有你啊。”林煐岷又笑了，“第一次是你勇敢的话，那这一次就由我来勇敢。我都觉得自己有些无赖了。”

“好啦，我有什么办法呢，过了几个月清闲日子，又要回来当哥哥的超人。”

毕竟在曾经无人知晓的漫长岁月里，他们只有彼此。

“哥……”金东贤的声音变了调，他没想到，他的肉体好像比灵魂更想念林煐岷。好久没做过，金东贤太紧了，林煐岷小心地伸进三根手指进进出出做扩张。

金东贤突然想起第一次和林煐岷做爱的情境，那是他19岁的生日，他们刚在一起没多久。也是这样，林煐岷小心翼翼地进出他的身体，金东贤忍受着异物感，也享受着某个点被摩擦带来的快感。是怎么就滚到床上去了？

仿佛是林煐岷出门买蛋糕和烤肉材料的时候，顺便买了几瓶酒，“我们东东，今天就成年了，是可以喝酒的年纪了。” 后来金东贤又借着酒劲大胆亲吻林煐岷的嘴唇，原来哥哥喝的酒是西柚味的，金东贤略放开林煐岷一点，又喝了一口烧酒，“哥哥尝一下葡萄味的”

金东贤勾着林煐岷的脖子，不知道擦枪走火为何物，只想跟哥哥贴的更近些。被林煐岷脱了衣服才意识到哥哥的小心思，“没关系，零点一过，我成年了”，金东贤小手一挥，又攀上林煐岷的脖子。被他这么一说，林煐岷觉得自己着实有些乘人之危，像诱拐刚成年少男的坏蛋，他拍着金东贤的后背，“是哥哥错了，你醉了，早点睡。” 

“我没醉，我真的没醉，我睡了，哥哥这里怎么办？”金东贤戳戳林煐岷的小帐篷。林煐岷疯了，话都说到这儿了，没有不做的理由了。

林煐岷对金东贤此刻的走神不是很满意，使坏用力戳了一下金东贤的敏感位置，惹得他小声叫了出来，“哥你轻点，大辉在隔壁呢”

“那你专心点，在想什么啊？” 

金东贤又笑了，“想第一次跟哥哥见面的时候，哥哥说等我过生日的时候要把我惹哭，你还真在那天把我惹哭了。”

林煐岷被他说得有点血气上涌，他当然知道是哪个意义上的惹哭，“那今天也哭给我看嘛？”，林煐岷凑到金东贤耳边。

“那就要看哥哥有没有这个本事了。”

写完之后感觉有点矫情惹，总之希望驼贤能在还有力气相爱，还有力气互相折磨的时候，不要轻易放过彼此。  
（喂你这是祝福吗！）


End file.
